Untitled for now
by Kakarots-Frying-Pan
Summary: Dark fic, Definitely NOT for kiddies. OrphenMajic eventually
1. Default Chapter

"Wha... Where am I?" Orphen came awake suddenly as memories came flooding back to him. He tried to move but found his arms were chained above his head. Looking around he saw Cleao chained to the wall in the far right side of the room, opposite the door and Majic chained to the wall directly across from him.

Growling in frustration, Orphen kicked a stone lying at his feet in hopes of waking the two up.

Cleao awoke first with an indignant and very unlady-like snort as she glared over at Orphen. Orphen held back a scoff noticing the small stone hit her in the chest and bounced off.

Cleao's eyes suddenly went wide with realization as to what happened and where they were. Looking around she saw Majic, "Where's Leki?" She asked, still looking at Majic's unconscious form.

"I haven't seen or heard him. Would you please wake him up!" He demanded as he glared at the chains holding his hands rather uncomfortably to the cold stonewall.

Cleao rattled the chains holding her as she called to Majic, not receiving a response she feared the worst. Being closer to the small boy and at an angle, she was able to see the red that tinted the side and back of Majic's shirt as well as the red that was slowly staining the boy's white sleeves.

Flameheart had tried a new kind of magick. He was attempting mind control over Majic to get to Orphen. Magic had found a way to fight against it and that angered Flameheart. So Flameheart had Majic captured and whipped, which was how Cleao and Orphen had ended up here as well. They had come to rescue Majic, but their rescue mission failed when they realized they had walked into a trap.

Cleao was startled out of her thoughts as two large men came into the sell. Both carried a tray, one holding two plates and two glasses while the other held one plat and one glass along whit a studded whip.

Orphen bristled as the man with the whip stepped over to Majic.

"Wake up, boy." The guard sneered. When Majic did nothing the man knelt down, he scrutinized the boy's pale, sleeping appearance "My, my, he is a pretty one, isn't he?" He snickered before backhanding the young teen.

This action awoke the sleeping boy with a surprised cry. His eyes blinked open, tears lined his beautiful blue eyes clearly expressing his pain and fear.

"Such innocent eye... don't worry baby, I'll take care of that for you." The greasy man jeered before claiming the boy's soft lips in a brutal kiss to which he immediately shoved his tongue into the blonde's sweet mouth. Panicked by the sudden act, Majic bit the man's tongue hard enough he could taste the blood.

Orphen watched in horror as the man reeled back and smacked the fourteen year old across the face.

"Bastard." The man hissed, "I'll teach you, you insolent brat!" He said as he reached for the coiled whip.

Blood drizzled down Majic's chin as he coughed. He looked up as the man straightened out the whip and his big blue eyes practically doubled in size as he trembled slightly.

"Leave him alone, you bastard!" Orphen demanded as he fought against his restraints. He threw curses at the, but even then they held strong. The thought that Flameheart must have laced them with Magick flittered through his angered mind.

"You monster! He's just a child!" Cleao screeched as tears streamed down her face.

"You two, shut up! Who do you think you are? You have no authority and you don't have much of a say anyway. You're useless now." The second guard snickered and spat at Orphen.

"I'll bet you're a tight one, aren't ya baby? You'll be fun and oh so easy to break." The first man sneered as he undid his pants revealing no undergarments. He ran his hands up Majic's slim legs, grabbing hold of the boy's pants he roughly yanked them down along with Majic's undergarments.

Majic fought against the man, or at least he tried to. He couldn't really get away considering he was still weak from his earlier beating along with the fact that he was chained to a wall.

"You're sick, get away from me." He protested, it came out sounding more like a pathetic whisper.

The man snickered. He spread the boy's legs apart and knelt between them so his erection was level with Majic's mouth. "Now suck, whore." He rasped as he licked some of the blood on Majic's wrist.

Majic choked, he couldn't believe this was happening. He tried to move away, but he was hard pressed against the wall, there was nowhere to go. He looked to Cleao, his fear clearly in his eyes. Tears continued to run down her face as she watch the man lace his fingers in the blonde's hair and yank him roughly over to where he wanted the boy's mouth.

"I said suck it." The man growled. He forced the boy's mouth open and shoved his length in practically chocking the boy, "Don't even think about biting me, brat, or my buddy will kill you're master and take you're little girlfriend."

Majic choked on the organ that found it's way rather rudely into his mouth. When Majic did nothing the man wrapped the studded whip around his throat and pulled it tight enough to pierce the skin.

Majic gasped, or at least that's what it sort of sounded like, as he felt sharp pricks on his neck.

The guard started to move Majic's head along his shaft as he thrust into the little warm, wet cavern. When he deemed himself coated enough he removed himself from the blonde's mouth and sat between the boy's legs and angled the boy so he would have easier access.

Majic cried out sharply as the man found his entrance and pushed in roughly.

"I was right..." The man gritted out as he started to rock his hips roughly, "You are a tight one." He tightened the whip around Majic's throat as he thrust in hard enough to tear the boy as he licked the blood that drizzled down the boy's pale throat, carefully avoiding the studs on the whip.

He thrust into the small body below him hard and fast, he loved hearing the boy scream, it was rather... satiating. Perhaps he would ask Flameheart to keep this one...

Orphen felt angry, frightened and helpless all at once. He could do nothing to help his young apprentice he was roughly stripped of his innocence. All he could do was watch as the man hooked him arms under Majic's slightly bent knees and pound into his tiny body. By this time Majic was weakly whimpering protests and begging the man to stop.

"He's a vocal little kitten isn't he? When you're done with him, I want a taste." The second guard jeered from the side.

Orphen growled. He had failed; he swore to Majic's father that he would protect his young apprentice. He cursed himself as he tried to block out Majic's strangled pleas for the man to stop. Apparently the man liked hearing them for he did everything he could to keep going. He would slow down just enough to tease them speed back up to make the torture last longer.

The man sped up as he slammed into Majic's tiny body mercilessly. Orphen suspected the man was probably nearing his end because he gave up on teasing Majic.

With a guttural growl the man pumped his seed further into the small body. He didn't wish to leave the boy yet, but he really did need a bath. Slowly the man withdrew as Majic whimpered in pain.

"Well that was fun, but now I'm all dirty." He stepped away allowing Orphen see what did to the boy.

He merely choked when Majic's eyes caught his. Tears continued down the pale face, Orphen followed the trail. His eyes were drawn to the whip, still wrapped around Majic's throat, and he focused on the blood that drizzled down from the wounds that were obviously there. Majic's torn blue and white shirt gathered the blood from the wounds, staining it an odd reddish-purple color. He didn't even want to see the damage further south.

The second man stepped up and undid the chains holding Majic's hands. He then took hold of the whip and wrapped the remains around Majic's wrist so they were now 'tied' behind his back.

The guard undid the button holding his pants closed and sat on the floor. He then pulled Majic into his lap so that the small blonde was straddling him.

Majic struggled, which caused the whip to bite into his wrists more as well as tighten around his neck.

Cleao cried out for the man to leave Majic alone, but her cries fell on deaf ears as the man lifted Majic up slightly and brought him back down on his thick girth, making sure the Orphen could see it clearly.

Majic screamed in pain as that same searing pain shot up his spine. The man sent Orphen a triumphant glance as he groaned in pleasure. He pushed Majic's shirt down so it too was around his wrists as he proceeded to lick the blood that was running down his neck and shoulders.

"So tight, and he tastes so good. You have no idea what you're missing sorcerer." He moaned so Orphen could hear him.

"You bastard." Orphen had never felt such rage rack his own slender form as he did now. He wished death upon the two guards. How dare they defile his innocent apprentice. He just hoped Majic would be able to live through this. 'I will never forgive you for this, Flameheart!' He thought to himself vehemently.

Orphen could see the blood that smeared over the man's legs when Majic's backside came in contact, and it enraged him. He never thought he could hate anyone as much as he did these two men and Flameheart.

Orphen's eyes snapped up to the man's face as the man glared at Majic, "The brat passed out on me." He sounded pissed. That wasn't good. The man slapped Majic across the face and lifted the little blonde off of him. He slammed the little blonde into the hard floor and rammed into him harshly. He pounded into him a few more times before ejaculating into the little teen.

"He's a good fuck, nice and tight." He said as he got up, redid his pants and kicked the boy square in the ribs.

"Shouldn't we chain him back up?" The first man asked as he licked his lips. He walked over to undo the whip around Majic's neck and wrists and looked to the second guard for an answer.

"I don't see any reason to, he won't be going anywhere for a while." The second man sneered cruelly.

**A/N: O.o wow this is really evil TT**


	2. Chapter 2

**K-F-P:** **Seriously, I was not expecting to get any reviews asking me to update, I'm so happy that I actually got good feedback from such a sick and wrong fic takes a moment to ponder that sentence**

**Destiny'slot: Thank you for being reviewer # 1 and I'm sorry to say that this fic gets worse before it gets better, it will get better though, I like happy endings : )**

**Greg: Me Myself and I: There will eventually be payback, but like I said this only gets worse before it gets better, but thank for reading and reviewing ::huggles::**

**DarkSapphireDragon: No, I'm sorry I, myself, am looking for sites with Orphen fanfics. Not many people write them apparently tearAnd thank you for reading this : )**

**Chapter 2**

"O-Oshou-sama..." The voice sounded so young and weak... why did it sound so familiar? The first thing that registered in his mind was the incredibly tight heat around his pumping manhood and the euphoric sensation that went with it he had reached climax and was pumping his seed into... what exactly? Just why was he thrusting into whatever it was?... What happened? Orphen slowly opened his eyes as feeling came back into his body. The first thing he noticed was that he was facedown leaning over something... or someone he pointed out as he took in the pale face, wide frightened eyes, the tears falling from said eyes to roll down the boy's smooth face, the rumpled blonde hair... Wait... boy?! Just why was he leaning over his small apprentice? And why did Majic look so frightened and hurt? Orphen glanced over Majic looking for any signs of injury when he realized something... His eyes went wide as he took his Majic's widely spread legs and the fact that he was between those legs didn't help much.

"M-Majic?" Orphen choked as he stopped moving... That was hard, the boy was just so pleasantly tight, he realized that he had already climaxed, but he could feel himself hardening again. Orphen carefully pulled himself out of Majic considering the small boy looked to be in a lot of pain.

There was laughing from the other side of the room and Orphen quickly spun around... he kinda felt vulnerable with nothing on, but that didn't matter at the moment. A man with chin-length blonde hair stepped closer to him clapping his hands in approval.

"How was your whiney little apprentice, Krylancilo?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell happened?!" Orphen demanded glaring daggers at the man, "What did you do, Flameheart?!"

"What have I done?" Flameheart asked, feigning innocence, "I have done nothing, it was you whom raped your own lovely apprentice, I just sort of helped it along..."

Orphen jumped up to attack the older man but was stopped by Majic's pained whimper. He collapsed to the young boy's side and tried to comfort him.

"Now, now, we can't have that now can we?" Flameheart cooed as he froze Orphen and threw him aside with his magick, "Majic belongs to me now, he will produce my heir and stand prettily at my side." He stated with a smirk, "Though no one will know that it was you whom impregnated him."

Orphen growled furiously, "What do you mean? Impregnated? That's not possible!"

"Indeed it is. All the while you were fucking the poor boy to shreds I was chanting the spell to make it so. It didn't work when I took him, so I figured you would have to do."

"How do you know it worked?"

"Just watch and you'll know. He's glowing a little now and the whimper of pain along with his arms wrapped around his mid-section is a tell-tale sign." Flameheart explained in an amused tone. Oh how he loved knowing more than the snot-nosed little brat his rival taught.

"Majic..." It was a small whisper, but Majic could hear the regret in his master's voice.

"O-Oshou-sama... hurts... it hurts..." He gasped.

"What's happening to him?"

"Well his organ's have to shift to make room for the egg carrying your... sorry I mean my child. You may have impregnated him, but I will take the child into my care."

"But it just happened, why is the egg developing now?"

"Magical pregnancies progress faster than normal pregnancies. Plus the added fact that he is a male, and males by nature are not supposed to bare children. The pain he feels now is natures way of punishing him for defying its laws."

"This is a new level of low, even for you, Flameheart." Orphen spat, "He's only fourteen, that's just sick and wrong."

"Hey your not exactly innocent in all this either, Krylancilo, you're to one that knocked him up."

"Bastard!"

"Call me all the names you like, it's not going to change anything." Flameheart smirked, "I'll have Majic moved to a more comfortable setting, we wouldn't want anything to happen that could endanger the child's chances."

**A/N: Oh dear, that was a new level of evilness for me --' tear I' m sorry I'm so sorry... I'm just in one of those 'Let's torture the hell out of Majic-kun' He's just so torturable, he's such an Uke --'''**


End file.
